Snow Black
An antagonist that appeared numerous times throughout the series. She went by many aliases (EvilFairy, Snow White, Living Darkness, The Lalilulelo etc). Snow Black appeared to be a villainous Fae who sought destruction on Pangaea / Purgatory. In truth, she was a Fragment of an entity known as the DARKNESS (one of if not THE primary villain of the series from what can be currently gathered) Little is known about her personal history. Appearance When viewed as The Living Darkness / Lalilulelo she appears as a mass of darkness. When she is freed she has the appearance of a smooth skinned woman (although this depends on the circumstances of her being freed). Personality When she is freed Snow Black has shown to be relatively calm and collected, but also quite menacing as she attacked people without a care in the past (in some instances as the Living Darkness back in The Crystal Skycity Arc, she would quote rhymes sometimes). During her time under the guise of Mary Lake she would come to be known as "Bloody Mary" and supposedly commit atrocities etc (showing her brutal nature). She could also underestimate people sometimes. It was believed she only wanted to destroy anything she could When it comes to her allies (or people in general) she doesn't seem to care too much about their well being for the most part (at least around the time of the Truman's Last Crusade Arc)...however over the course of the story she comes to genuinely care about Cat (shown during The War of the East when she pleads that at least Cat be spared which was much different than how she viewed her during the Truman's Last Crusade Arc). Whether or not Snow Black had truly come to develop feelings of empathy / feelings for another over time or not is unknown. She presumably fears the idea of being imprisoned alone. Due to her response at the mention of the word Fae during the War of the East, she may or may not have remembered that she was a Fae. Abilities While showing general feats of strength and attacking with shadow like attacks, Snow Black also has an ability referred to as "Thousand Eyes". This ability blankets the sky of a chosen area (like a night sky) and makes it slightly darker. This ability supposedly acts as a means of observing events as Snow Black is able to be aware of anything happening within the field no matter where her actual location is. Pre Crystal Skycity Arc A long time ago, before most of known history, Snow Black had somehow ended up on Pangaea. Her appearance lead to The Angels sealing The Gate to Heaven and becoming inactive for a long time out of caution of her presence (ending The Age of Angels). How and why she had arrived here is unknown, but at some point she was sealed away in The Underspire / Realm of Darkness (details of her imprisonment are unknown). Much time would pass before The Underspire / Realm of Darkness was discovered and the Ganthian Archmagus Quen would be sent on the first excursion to figure out exactly what was down there. His assistant "Clarice" would join him on this excursion. Down in The Realm of Darkness they would find the Idol of the Underspire (which acted as Snow Black's / Living Darkness's body). As time passed, Clarice would become corrupted by / infatuated with Snow Black and would dedicate her loyalty to her. At this point, Quen probably wasn't aware that there was a traitor in his midst. As research was conducted on The Realm of Darkness, an underground laboratory would be created and serve as a base of operations once they began studying this realm full time. Snow Black would come to learn of current events (most likely from Clarice). Clarice would become closer and closer to Snow Black over time...however, the mission that she would be given only made her more and more furious. Although she had grown fond of the Princess, all that was ever asked of Clarice was to retrieve the Demon known as Dog. EvilFairy was interested in him because of his ability to lower the power of other Demons. This seemed like a valuable skill, especially if it could be replicated, for when she began her conquest of the surface world. After all, Demons would probably object to her conquest as well. She'd need to be prepared to face both Humans and Demons alike. Unfortunately, Cat's jealous nature ran wild and she developed a fierce hatred for Dog. Coming up with her own plan, she used her trust at the lab as well as her access to the test subjects in order to sow some serious turmoil. While Quen and Truman were away, she purposefully committed a clerical error that resulted in Arnett and Dog being switched. Dog would accidentally be placed into permanent stasis and forgotten about, at least that was her hope (so she would have Snow Black's attention). The Princess would be disappointed that Clarice had failed to deliver this valuable asset to her side. However, there were other methods available to her in order to create a perfect Servant. Naturally, Clarice volunteered herself. Thus began the birth of Cat as she exists now. Using the power of Creation, Cat was killed and reborn over and over until she displayed the perfect combination of traits. Her cunning and tenacity remained intact, and she gained a talent for magic as well as close combat. Unfortunately, the process cost her a bit of sanity as well and she became even more unstable. Because Cat was a Human, turning her into a Servant required less power than creating one from scratch. As a result, however, the Princess went a bit overboard and made her a little too strong. She had officially invested in a valuable Servant who could not be easily lost or given up. Thrilled with this arrangement, Cat would return to the surface once more with a new plan. In order to ensure her longevity, so that she could protect the Princess while she recovered, Cat decided to make herself immortal (her ability she got from Snow Black already helped in this but it was more related to the age bit(?)). Her access to the lab meant that she would be able to do what she needed without question. Going to where the test subjects were kept, Cat dreamt up her final revenge against Dog. She was going to use her newly inflated magical power in order to steal his Immortal Essence, and grant herself the quality of agelessness. Not being aware of all that had gone on while she was away (Dog being free as part of Truman's Anti-Demon Squad to hunt Arnett), Cat stole the Immortal Essence from the only remaining test subject: Boy 2 (Bluebird). More time would pass and Snow Black would partially drive Quen crazy, but he would distract himself with his own mad experiments. Soon Quen and Cat would wage an underground war against each other. Ironically, as EvilFairy had used so much power in turning Cat into the perfect Servant, her own power was severely weakened. This gave Quen the opportunity to capture the Idol of the Underspire and cast a powerful spell of Petrification on her. Cat vanished, biding her time until she could resurrect the Princess. The day that Quen accomplished what he had been sent there to do, neutralizing the Living Darkness, was the day that Truman sealed off the entrance to the tomb. It would be forgotten about, until the day when the Realm of Darkness was disturbed, and the Living Darkness would be awoken once more. Crystal Skycity Arc Snow Black would first appear in some capacity during the Team White chapters as "Snow White". The party would encounter a four armed stone statue (which was actually The Idol of the Underspire that had been petrified by Quen) in some crypt area. The statue would become active (possibly due to Quen's magic) and attack the party, but would be overcome by them and an acid trap. Due to these events, The Idol of the Underspire would be freed from the enchantment and would interact with the party, claiming herself to be "Snow White" (it is believed there was a real Snow White at some point but she had been eaten by Gremlocks or something). She would tell the party about the lore of the place and how she was a "victim" of the Evil Wizard Quen (the story she tells them is partially false given later information). "Snow White" would join the party for a time, but would be "slain" by a a pendulum blade trap near a healing fountain as they grew closer to Quen's Lair. They would try to put Snow White's body into the water but nothing happened...they would continue onward (this may have been part of Snow Black's plan for what would happen later but it is unknown) Elsewhere in the dungeon, another part of Snow Black was causing trouble in the form of actual Living Darkness, The Lalilulelo (whether this was released as a result of The Idol of the Underspire being freed, or was just some loose power of Snow Black is unclear...although it may have been the former scenario). The Living Darkness would encounter Team Black and slaughter the majority of the party. It would go after them but Team Green would intervene, fending off The Living Darkness and escaping. It wouldn't make many more direct appearances afterward, but it can be assumed it returned to The Idol of the Underspire at the end of the arc During the finale of the arc, Barry (Dictator / Leader of the Free Republic) would be slain by Rego and his "royal blood" would be spilled. As a result of this, a ritual would unknowingly be completed and Snow Black would be truly freed in her more normal form (supposedly the Royal Blood, Idol, Living Darkness etc all coming into play along with it but it the specifics aren't clearly explained). She proceeds to destroy a nearby Keyuri (her body anyway) and anyone else nearby. Snow Black's Servant Cat would reveal herself after Snow Black is free and would gather the bodies of Tiellen, Barry, and Rego so they could be revived as more Servants as well as gather a bit of the defeated Quen's blood to partially fuel Snow Black's power (while reviving / healing the three she uses different methods on them to get them to join her due to her current strength, she tries to brainwash Tiellen, tries to trick Rego (although it isn't successful but he doesn't care), and tries to convince Barry to join her) Although she is free, it is evident Snow Black isn't at her full strength. She becomes aware of an upcoming battle where Truman would attempt to lead his group as well as some survivors in taking back the Crystal Palace and saving the Glimmering King / Crystal King from the hostile forces that had taken over the palace. Snow Black seeks to use her servants to cause as much chaos in the upcoming battle as possible and get to the Glimmering King / Crystal King first. Then they could sacrifice him and use his blood to fuel her power back even more! Truman's Last Crusade Arc After her servants were sent toward the battle, Snow Black would hang back a bit until Truman and the Dog Squad had left. She would then proceed to slaughter the reserve troops and the Ganthian Archmagus Limius. Princess Snow Black would proceed to observe the events of the battle from a safe vantage point (making use of her Thousand Eyes ability which covered the battlefield). During the finale, when Raistandt had wiped out the party (and killed Cat causing a reset), Snow Black began on working on / summoning a new Servant. She believed Cat was stuck in an "endless maze of bad ends" and that the event would constantly reset to the point that it would be erased (basically a guaranteed failure "save state" of sorts). The main way she could think of that Cat could get out was if Barry was able to forgive her (something she thought he was not capable of (but he does let her go)). While Snow Black is midway into summoning another servant, Cat appears (having escaped) and immediately strikes down the half formed servant. She proceeds to bawl and asks Snow Black if they could go home. Snow Black ignores her for a moment and watches the aftermath of the battle. She contemplates on attacking the remaining survivors, but hesitates. She is wary that something unexpected could happen (given what had happened so far) She believes it is best to back off for now and come up with a method so she could overcome the humans. Snow Black and Cat leave the scene. Post Truman's Last Crusade Arc At some point after the events of Truman's Last Crusade, a hostile cosmic invasion would take place and humans and demons would work together to drive them back. It is unknown what role Snow Black and Cat played in this battle (or if they were even the reason they had come in the first place), but it is believed that Snow Black was tricked and trapped in The Obsidian Lute by Demons (this would explain Cat's greater hatred of Demons that would be shown later on. However, the specifics of the event are unknown or if other parties were involved with Snow Black being trapped). Chekov's Gun Arc The Obsidian Lute that Snow Black was trapped in would make an appearance. It would be retrieved by Cat at the end of the arc. Shooting Star Arc Snow Black would be the main target of interest to Star and his group as they aimed to retrieve her (working with Cat throughout the arc). Dark Princess Arc Cat would perform a flawed ritual to free Snow Black once more using the body of Princess Mary Lake and the blood of Prince Lake (the ritual was flawed due to Prince Lake's blood having dried up and having been mixed in with the blood of others who had been slain in the area). While Snow Black would be freed and take Princess Mary Lake's body, the flawed ritual would leave Snow Black severely weakened at the time. Snow Black would revive some of those in the area who would serve as her "Knights of Lake" and would return to the East to "return the royal line of Lake" there under the guise of Mary Lake (so people would flock to her). She would aim towards acquiring more royal blood to help make her stronger. Over time "Princess Mary Lake" would come to be known as "Bloody Mary" for the atrocities that took place in the East at the hands of her and her "knights". Post Tomb of Fiends Arc A Rebellion would form under a supposed royal / noble Corridon heiress and fight Snow Black's forces in The War of the East. An even weaker Snow Black would eventually be cornered and it is revealed that her condition had only grown worse due to the failed ritual. She asks / begs that at least Cat be spared but her words are generally ignored as she is incapacitated by Ketone. Both she and Cat would be taken prisoner (Snow Black presumably petrified). Much time would pass and Ketone would to realize the ethical dilemmas of what he had done to Bloody Mary and Cat and Ketone and would begin to feel bad about the situation they were in. In order to dispatch Bloody Mary / Snow Black / Evil Fairy, they would turn to a Devil for help and a deal was made. This Devil returned the Princess to her own world, but in exchange for Ketone's life (Ketone had grown old by this point so it was fine to him). From this point she had presumably informed the other Fae of what she had learned. Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD4 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters